Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170803195712
"Let us get straight to the point right now this instant, Princess Anna of Arendelle. All your brats of good for nothing sisters, Elsa and Breha did was shut you out without explaining why which's neither of them should've done it at all. That brat, Elsa shut you out for past thirteen years ago which's something she never ever even should've done it to you at all. That other brat, Breha was even rarely like that though. She also shut you out on some occasions too but the last time she did it was past five years ago. However at least, she didn't shut you out as much as that brat, Elsa did for past thirteen years ago but it really doesn't change the fact that Breha was nothing but another less deserved, undeserved sister at all anyway, did it? That brat, Elsa tricked you into believing the reason why she always wore gloves all the time because she has a thing for dirt. Breha also tricked you into believing the reason why she always wore gloves all the time too just like Elsa did is because she said she had serious third degree burns on her hands and it'll be years before they heal. Trust us, both of the brats, Elsa and Breha will regret that kind of protection, especially their dishonesty with you and so will your parents and that stupid old rock troll. Worse, they were both against your wish to marry the prince of the Southern Isles, Hans, especially that brat, Elsa after you and Hans needed Elsa's blessing and after you begged the other brat, Breha to bless the marriage, she said it was a no go for her too when that brat, Elsa was especially nothing more than a stranger to you. You've taken your brats of less deserved sisters very badly during Elsa's coronation day in front of Breha just like you've taken that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie changing, alternating and removing all of your true, old, real memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident from rather very badly to worse. Worst of all, Hans betrayed you for no good reason at all. It's all up to you if you're glad you got a reality check by being in a rude awakening or you still hate the fact that people aren't always what they seem nor appear to be at all with a great burning passion, isn't it, Anna? Not only you've been lonely enough already but you've also been tricked enough already too. You deserve to know and understand why no matter what. No matter what age you were. No matter what age you're still at currently. No matter what age you'll be at. You did nothing to deserved to be tricked nor shut out nor neglected nor mistreated at all, did you? Your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha, your parents and Grand Pabbie will deserve revenge against them for keeping secrets from you no matter how sorry they will be."